<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noah's Little Scream by holeofholland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731452">Noah's Little Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland'>holeofholland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Caught, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, First Time Bottoming, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Kneeling, Large Cock, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Spit As Lube, Surprise Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Sex, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Noah Foster, volunteer duty in the boy's locker room seems like a piece of cake. That is until one day when he stumbles upon Jake Fitzgerald. One thing leads to another, and before he realizes what's happening, Noah is recording Jake. And Jake isn't too happy about it.</p><p>Rated NC-17 for explicit language and explicit sexual content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Fitzgerald/Noah Foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noah's Little Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah panted softly, doing his best to ignore the lingering steam from the football team. He crouched idly beside an unused trashcan and counted off the seconds on his wristwatch. <em>Three. </em><em>Two. </em>The period bell rang piercingly, igniting a roar of protests from the boys lounging on benches and leaning against lockers. It took a moment -- a far too long moment, in Noah's opinion -- but the team slowly began ebbing out. One by one, their guffaws and bellows grew weaker until the locker room fell silent. Luckily, Noah thought to himself, no one had seen him.</p><p>He hadn't cared much that the only volunteer position left on Mr. Branson's sign-up sheet had been locker room duty. What he was upset about was what the job entailed. When he had signed his name to that sheet of paper, he had figured the worst of his mandatory sixteen hours would be mopping and disinfecting. Nowhere in the recesses of his mind did Noah ever think to imagine he'd be doing the laundry of fourteen sweaty high schoolers. </p><p>The job wasn't all bad, he supposed. After learning the hard way on his first day that you didn't allow the team to see you -- they had pelted him with sports cups -- the job had become an easy routine. Let the room empty, round up all the dirty uniforms, take them to the laundry room in a cart. The boys would pick them up during their next practice. Really, he was signed up for thirty minutes a day but the job only took about five. The rest of the time, Noah would settle onto a bench and listen to his favorite true crime podcaster, Piper Shaw. </p><p>Today's episode, which he had yet heard, was supposed to cover the newest string of murders in Woodsboro. Noah was practically jumping out of his skin with eagerness as he scrambled around the lockers, picking up discarded pants and jerseys. He couldn't help it. This kind of stuff just excited him in ways other things didn't. If he were being honest, he'd really say there were only three things that piqued his interest -- films, murder, and boys. Though the last one hadn't really been discovered until of late.</p><p>It had happened in the locker room, just the previous week. Noah had come into the room, seen four or five guys naked (two at full mast), and turned right around. That night he traded in his usual online videos -- or Spank Bank, as Audrey so jokingly called it -- for the male on male variety. He tried to tell himself it was curiosity. But after half a bottle of lotion and an entire box of tissues, he couldn't deny it. He had an attraction to guys -- especially the muscular ones.</p><p>Noah stood now, mindlessly thinking back to that day while picking up the last of the sports cups. He tossed them all into a large cotton cart much like the ones used in hotels and wheeled it towards the laundry room. The laundry room, which was really more of a closet, sat just off to the side of the showers. The showers, which were normally abandoned by the time he arrived for his duty, still seemed to be running.</p><p>A tenseness constricted Noah's shoulders as he realized this. He had seen plenty enough horror movies to know the showers in a high school was one of the best places to have your neck sliced or head bludgeoned with an ax. With a serial killer on the loose and four victims already claimed, he was not taking any chances. He abandoned the cart and backed slowly away from the running water, careful not to be seen. He just rounded the corner of a row of lockers when he noticed a figure. He had to strain his eyes to see through the steam but once he did, he felt himself relax. There was no killer in the showers. Just Jake.</p><p>Noah gasped and glanced down. Somehow, just saying Jake's name in his head had excited him. His bulging tip scraped against his zipper -- he cursed himself for forgetting underwear this morning. Moreso, he cursed himself for getting turned on by someone like Jake. It was...well, disgusting. Jake was a jock, a bully. He wasn't the kind of guy who hung around Noah. The only reason he had been semi-nice to him in the past few weeks had been the murders. As the most likely to be taken out, they had to stick together.</p><p>Try as he might, Noah couldn't push away his boner. He supposed he'd just accept it. By the time he finished the laundry, it would probably go away. So, he linked back up with the cart and pushed it into the closet. After two minutes, the machines were running but so was Noah. </p><p>"Damnit," he said aloud, fiddling with his front. He stopped suddenly, hearing a voice from the showers. Surely, Jake wasn't next?</p><p>Just to be sure, Noah yanked free from the wall a towel rack -- destroying the plaster -- and raced to the showers. He was surprised to find, when on arrival, not a masked killer but Jake...touching himself.</p><p>Noah stepped back and watched. Jake let the water run down his face and chest. He glistened like a diamond in the steam. One hand ran the smooth muscles of his stomach while the other slipped around his growing length. Small moans escaped his plump lips. It must have explained the noise, Noah thought to himself.</p><p>He looked down and realized just how tightly his own cock was pressing against his jeans. He flicked open the button and threw down the fly. His erection sprang free and he immediately began working it, pumping slowly as his eyes remained on Jake's body. He didn't know why but no guy had ever turned him on so much. Suddenly, an idea hit him.</p><p>He fished in his pocket and pulled out the camcorder Audrey had lent him earlier that morning. He knew how to keep the video hidden -- format the chip so it would never show a sign of his secret. It would be so easy to just pop open the viewfinder and aim it at Jake. More than easy, actually. Doable.</p><p>Noah steadied his arm, which became increasingly difficult as his excitement grew. He couldn't help it. Jake's moans were becoming louder, little snippets of what he was sure he said in bed.</p><p>"Fuck, that's good," Jake whispered.</p><p>"You feel so good."</p><p>"Want me to come?"</p><p>"What the fuck, Noah?"</p><p>Noah snapped open his eyes, apparently having closed them in pleasure. He didn't have time to register what was happening before Jake was across the shower floor and snatching the camcorder away. He tossed it harshly to the tile, probably breaking it. </p><p>He looked like a raging bull, red and heaving, though Noah had to admit the color was probably from his stroking.</p><p>"You want to tell me what the fuck you were doing?" Jake demanded.</p><p>Noah sputtered, at a loss of words. He stumbled back and landed on the floor.</p><p>Jake closed in on him. "What, you some kind of pervert? Do you like taking videos of other guys? What do you do with them? Sell them?"</p><p>Noah shook his head frantically. Despite the fury standing before him, he noticed his erection had yet to deflate.</p><p>"So, what?" Jake's eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit. You're the killer. You've been taking the weird photos and leaving messages." </p><p>Noah wondered if being a killer were worse than a pervert, then realized probably. "I'm not the killer, Jake."</p><p>Jake paused, as if in disbelief. "Then why the video, man?"</p><p>Noah glanced at his boner. Jake's eyes followed and he finally figured it out.</p><p>"You're gay?" he asked in disbelief.</p><p>Noah nodded. "Maybe. I don't know."</p><p>"Doesn't give you the right to be a pervert. You know what perverts get?"</p><p>"I'm not a -" But Noah's protests were cut short as Jake grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his knees. He pressed on the back of his head and forced his face against Jake's flaccid cock.</p><p>"You want to suck my dick?" he asked. "A little gay like you? You want to be a pervert, I'll give you what you want. Open your fucking mouth."</p><p>Noah obeyed and felt Jake's cock slide in. It wasn't anything like he imagined it would be. To be fair, he hadn't imagined much. But when his tongue connected with Jake's tip and the cock began to grow, Noah knew it was everything it should be.</p><p>He worked slowly, sucking in his cheeks as he had seen in the videos and bobbed forward. His lips glided down until his nose buried in Jake's fresh-smelling pubes. Above, Jake moaned softly. This encouraged Noah who began flicking his tongue over Jake's slit. His head bobbed cautiously. After a few times of going up and down, Noah found his rhythm. Sucking a cock felt like an everyday task. And, really, it was. It was like masturbating, he thought, but with your mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, yes," Jake breathed. He grabbed Noah's hair and pulled him back. "How does it fucking taste?"</p><p>Through slobber and precome, Noah mumbled. "Good."</p><p>"You think so, you little shit?" Jake's face scrunched up in anger. He forced Noah's face forward. Noah only had just enough time to open his mouth before feeling Jake's cock slide straight into his throat. He gagged and fought to pull away. Jake's grip was far too strong. </p><p>"Take it, you little bitch," he growled.</p><p>Just when Noah was sure he was about to pass out, chest heaving and eyes streaming with tears, he was released. It was only for a second though. He took only one gulp of air then was forced back down. </p><p>"Yes," Jake said, drawing out the word. He shook his fist and Noah's head shook from side to side. Try as he might, he just couldn't suppress his gagging and choking. The sound was incredible -- he had to admit it. And it felt kind of nice. He just wasn't used to it.</p><p>Surprisingly, he was upset once Jake released him and ordered him on his knees. He found himself wanting to taste that cock more.</p><p>"Want a dick in your ass?" Jake's hand created wind as it connected with Noah's left cheek. </p><p>Noah cried out as his friend's palm connected with his ass. "Christ, Jake."</p><p>Two. Three. Four more times Jake slapped Noah. By the time he was finished, Noah felt numb. Horny but numb. </p><p>"Are you ready for this?" Jake asked. </p><p>Noah didn't wonder what "this" was. As soon as he felt Jake's spit hit his hole, he knew what was coming. It excited him. Noah was still a virgin and there was nothing better than losing something so delicate to a beast like Jake.</p><p>And beast he was. With no lube, Jake slid himself inside Noah's hole. The tightness was nearly overwhelming for both of them. Their cries were animal-like, echoing through the locker room. Someone was sure to hear. Noah hoped not. He wanted to enjoy this moment, every inch of Jake as he slid farther in. </p><p>"H-How big?" he winced.</p><p>Jake slapped Noah's ass. "Seven fucking inches. And I'm shoving them all in your ass."</p><p>There was no warning and no preparation. All Noah could do was scream as Jake slammed the rest of himself inside, then pulled nearly out, and slammed forward once again. He did this for a short while until Noah's pain was numbed by pure pleasure and hormones. When Noah's piercing cries were only whimpers, Jake picked up speed. He rocked back and forth, the sound of his thighs connecting with the boy's cheeks deafening in the echoey room.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, you little bitch," he growled.</p><p>Noah, with his face pressed against the floor, moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck. Yes, just like that. Fuck."</p><p>Jake reached and grasped a hand of hair. He yanked and Noah screamed. It was exactly the reaction Jake wanted.</p><p>In just minutes -- far too short of time than either boy liked -- Jake was crying out in ecstasy. He pulled free of Noah's hole, which now gaped, and ordered the boy to his knees.</p><p>"Your hole. Was so. Tight." Jake praised Noah through grunts as he stroked himself ferociously. "Going to come on your face, bitch."</p><p>Noah remembered what he saw in the videos and stuck his tongue out. Just in time too. He didn't even have time to close his eyes before spurt after spurt of hot come splashed on his face. It seemed endless, hitting every crevice. His nose. His cheeks. His tongue. His forehead and hair. A few last dribbles even leaked into one eye that Noah clenched shut.</p><p>"So fucking good," Jake sighed, releasing his cock. He stepped back and admired Noah. He seemed almost proud but it didn't last. "You <em>ever </em>do something like that again, and I won't just fuck you. I'll make sure the whole team does. You won't ever be able to sit again. Got it?"</p><p>Noah nodded and swallowed the come on his tongue. "Yeah. Got it."</p><p>"Good." Jake hacked and spit at Noah's face. "Little bitch."</p><p>As Jake walked away, probably to find his locker, Noah wiped at his face. He dare not waste the come and licked it all from his fingers. As he did, he couldn't help but think he'd be borrowing Audrey's camera very soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>